leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.83
* New items: & * Matchmaking improved. * New secondary assist system. |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.83 |Prev = V1.0.0.82 |Next = V1.0.0.85 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.10.21 * Matchmaking will now attempt to match you with players that are of similar level in addition to ELO, although this window will expand the longer that you are in the queue. * Reduced the Elo boost that players of mixed skill receive when queuing as an Arranged Team. * Lowered the /XP granted for Twisted Treeline to correspond with the lower game time. * Ignoring another user will now auto-decline their friend requests. * Players that leave practice games during Champion Select will no longer get a message that they will receive a queue dodge penalty. * Added in logic to determine if a player did not transition to Champion Select correctly. When the system detects that a person hasn't transitioned correctly, it will dissolve the game at the end of the countdown. * Fixed an issue that was preventing users from entering Champion Select in some cases. * Champion Select performance should be increased for some users. * Fixed an issue that was causing Masteries to not display in Champion Select in some cases. * Fixed a bug that was preventing 5 person premades from being matched against other 5 person premades in some cases. * Fixed issues with the word filter, and updated the content list to be more accurate. * Fixed an issue where practice games were displaying multiple times when using the sort function. * Fixed an issue where players would not transition to the Arranged Team lobby in some instances. * Fixed the sort arrows in the practice game menu. * Fixed an issue where the Quickplay button could be used to enter a queue that did not exist. * Updated many of the description tags for Champions to better match their abilities. League of Legends v1.0.0.83 Champions * : Garen gains a movement speed boost upon activating this ability, and his next melee attack deals increased damage and silences his opponent * : Garen permanently increases his armor and magic resistance every time he kills a minion, and he can activate this ability to take reduced damage from all sources for a few seconds * : Garen spins his sword rapidly around his body and moves with it, dealing large amounts of physical damage to all enemies within its radius * (Ultimate): Garen executes Demacian Justice upon an opponent, dealing a large amount of damage with bonus damage for health that an opponent is missing * (Innate): Garen gains a large health regeneration boost when he stays out of combat for a few seconds ; * ** Cooldown reduction by nearby death reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Damage bonus increased to from 60 at all ranks. ; * ** Fixed tooltip. * ** Silence duration reduced to from . ** Reduced the number of bounces to from . ** Missile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 2. * ** Tooltip has been fixed to show the correct magic resistance reduction value. * ** No longer tosses into the air. ; * Stats ** Base armor per level reduced to from 4. * ** Attack damage to health conversion reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Is no longer castable while immobilized. * ** Fixed a minor tooltip typo. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 478 from 460. ** Health per level increased to 83 from 75. ** Damage per level increased to from 2. * ** Adjusted to trigger off kills or assists instead of a champion you've damaged within a short time frame. This should result in more consistent behavior, but not impact most cases. * ** Bonus damage increased to from . * ** Passive now increases damage from abilities and melee attacks by each hit. ** Using reduces all damage received by % for 3 seconds. ** Using remains unchanged. * ** Fixed a tooltip error where the damage listed was lower than the actual damage dealt. * ** Physical damage scaling increased to 55% of bonus attack damage from 50% of bonus attack damage. * ** Shield bonus per hit reduced to from . * ** Shield decay rate increased to 3% per second from 2%. ** Damage to shield conversion ratio increased to 25% from 20%. ** Level 1 maximum shield value reduced to 140 from 175. ** Level 18 maximum shield value increased to 650 from 600. * ** Fixed a minor tooltip typo. * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Attack speed per level gain increased to from . ** Damage per level increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Total damage reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio now properly applies across all levels. * ** Now applies a stacking and renewing magic resistance debuff of to targets in area. Lasts 2 seconds and stacks up to 5 times. ** Total damage decreased to from (actual damage approximately the same/higher with mamgic resistance debuff included). ** Mana cost decreased to from . * ** Initial burst ability power ratio decreased to from 1. ** Secondary burst ability power ratio increased to from 1. * General ** Recommended items adjusted to include . * General ** Base magic resist increased to 30 from 25. * ** Hits required to activate reduced to 7 from 8. * ** Heal increased to . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 80 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Slow modified to % from 50% at all ranks. * ** Movement speed buff modified to % from %. ** Duration reduced to 15 from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** If is cast on an ally, Nunu now also gains the effect. * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from . * ** Fixed a minor tooltip typo. * ** No longer castable while . * ** No longer castable while . * ** Fixed a bug where if a player used while under the effects of Diplomatic Immunity, they could not target Poppy. * General ** Base mana regen increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** No longer prevents the target from attacking, and only immobilizes. ; * ** Damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Energy cost modified to 45 from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 3. ** Now blocks damage from every hit for seconds. ** It blocks damage from all non-turret damage sources. * ** Energy restored upon hitting a champion increased to 50 from 40. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. * ** Shield reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** No longer refunds the cooldown when interrupted. * General ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** Block percentage increased to 40% from 20%. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 120. ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Base heal amount increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug that was incorrectly calculating minimum damage. * ** Radiance no longer heals surrounding allied units. ** Upkeep mana reduced to from . ** Startup mana cost increased to 20 from 10. ; * ** Will now properly grant assists when it slows an invulnerable target, such as a target affected by . ; * ** Can no longer be cast while . ; * ** Critical strike chance increased to + % per % missing health from + %. ** Fixed a bug that was reducing the amount of bonus critical strike chance. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Can no longer be cast while . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where 's AoE would penetrate spell shields. * ** Adjusted to work on nearby allied champions instead of globally. * ** Fixed a bug where Warwick would sometimes stay stunned even if his opponent broke out of the effect. Items ; added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +30 attack damage, +15% critical strike chance * +20 armor penetration * +15% cooldown reduction * Gain 20% bonus movement speed and 50% bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. ; added * + + = * Stats: 300 health, +90 armor, +25 health regeneration per 5 seconds * 15% cooldown reduction * Slows movement speed and attack speed of surrounding units by 35% for 1 + % armor)}} + % magic resistance)}} seconds (60 second cooldown). Summoner Spells * : will now affect all allied towers, not just the forward most towers in a lane. * : will now allow you to travel to all allied towers, not just the forward most towers in a lane. * : ** It no longer heals surrounding allied units. ** Cooldown reduced to 270 from 360. General * New secondary assist system added. Champions may now gain assists on kills if they contributed to the battle via active abilities but did not deal damage (ex. slowed an opponent with , hasted the ally who got the kill with , etc.). Certain effects like blind, reveal, and attack speed slows will not grant assists. * The loading screen has been updated to use the Champion art from PVP.net and will now show the corresponding image if a player is using a skin. * Healing should now display green floating text. * The HUD can now be hidden using alt + -. * Responding using the /r function will now correctly respond to the most recent person that whispered you. * The mouse wheel can now be used to scroll up and down in the shop. * Fixed several server crashes. * Fixed a crash that occurred upon buying a consumable from the shop. * Fixed a bug where players would hear clicking noises in place of certain spells sounds. * Fixed a bug in the Tutorial where would occasionally show up as a . * Fixed a bug where pressing esc during the Tutorial would freeze the camera. * Fixed a bug where the bot would have an unlocalized name. Category:Patch notes fr:V1.0.0.83 zh:V1.0.0.83